


It's Like a Hug!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [37]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other, Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: But with tongue!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	It's Like a Hug!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).




End file.
